Is it Love?
by Shy Owl
Summary: One Piece AU. Boa Hancock, a 2nd year of All Blue High school hates women and swore he'd never fall in love. When Monkey D. Luffy enters his life he feels that she may be the one girl he could actually trust. With the ups and downs of teenage life, will they be able to be friends and maybe even more or will it all crash apart. Male! Hancock x Fem! Luffy
1. The Girl with the Straw Hat

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Evil. Deceiving. Jealous. Lustful. Weak. These words all describe one thing: _Women_.

Unlike other men, I don't long for that one girl who completes me or that girl who always manages to catch my eye. They were always throwing themselves at me wanting me for themselves. How stupid, I'd never lower myself to actually fall in love.

I, Boa Hancock, most sought after boy of All Blue High school would never fall in love. Standing at 6'3" with blue eyes, alabaster skin, and ink black hair that reached my back made me irresistible to the female population of All Blue.

I would never have thought I would find a girl immune to my good looks or that I would fall in love with her. Although, I swore I would never love a woman I couldn't help the constant patter my heart or the light blush made when she is near.

The day I met Monkey D. Luffy was the day I met a girl who actually caught my interest.

* * *

Walking the halls of All Blue, being with the constant squeals and giggling from girls was a usual thing. I held a cold frown on my face and never gave them even a glance. Being the center of attention for the girls, the boys naturally hated me and always tried to corner me and 'kick my ass,' but I was a trained fighter and they were no match for me.

Hated by boys and loved by girls left me with no friends, except the company of my sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia. They were the only women I could tolerate and always stood by my sides.

Hearing the bell for the next class, my sisters gave their goodbyes and went to their classes. Being one year under me they were 1st years, and I was a 2nd year.

Giving them a small wave, I drape my bag over my shoulder and walk to the school roof for a nap. Skipping class wouldn't be a problem, all I would have to do was give my teacher a smile and she'd be a puddle of goo. Smirking I stuffed a hand into my pocket and went on my way, the hallways were empty so no sound could be heard except the thud of my shoes.

Taking a few turns around the hallways and going up a large staircase that led to the roof. Opening the brown door, a warm breeze of wind blew my hair out of my face and I gave a smile. Just me. Setting down my bag, and taking a seat against the wall I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. Coming here was always relaxing. No class. No girls.

It was just perfect until a female voice rang out, completely destroying my good mood.

"Hey, can you help me with something."

Cracking one eye open I see a girl peering down at me with a friendly gaze and a warm smile. My smile shifted in a frown and my eyes hardened. Standing up to my full height I glance down at the girl with an icy gaze, I'd never seen her before.

She wore the standard All Blue girl's uniform: a light blue polo shirt and a black skirt. She had tan skin and short, black hair that reached her neck and strangely a straw hat on her head. With wide brown eyes and inviting smile she struck me as one of those ditzy girls except for that one scar under her left eye. Sandals cover her bare feet and she had a red knapsack across one shoulder.

My thoughts stopped when a small, tan hand waved in front of my face. With a scowl I swatted her hand away, "what do you want, woman." Usually that scares them away, but to my surprise she just laughed and brought up a piece paper.

Waving it in her hand she said, "sorry, but I'm lost do you know where Nico Robin's class is, I'm new here. By the way I'm Monkey D. Luffy, future pirate king."

I stared at her openly thinking how a girl could not be affected by my charm. _'That's impossible, she should be drooling over me but she's not.'_

"Hey, stop spacing out snake dude, I need some help."

Snake dude, really. Irritated I yelled, "my name is not snake dude, it is Boa Hancock."

If it was possible her smile widened further, "Hancock, then. So do you know where my class is."

"I do, but I won't help you. Go ask someone else." With that I walked away and stomped down the stairs, hopefully that woman won't bother me anymore.

I reached the bottom of the stairs when I heard her voice right behind me. "Where we going, Hancock." What, she's still here. Looking back I looked at her with contempt, "what is it, woman."

She puffed out her cheeks and pouted, "geez, what's wrong with you. My name is Luffy not woman, are you stupid."

I reddened with anger. No one calls me stupid. "I am not stupid, wom- no, Luffy."

She regained her smile and walked to my side, looking up she laughed, "you finally said my name."

I sighed and dragged a hand down my face. I suppose I will have to take her to her class, that way she'll leave me alone.

"Follow me, then." Walking through the large halls of the school, we found a room labeled _Nico Robin: History Room 113 _near the cafeteria.

Gesturing towards the door, "here's your room. Goodbye." Walking away I threw my bag over my shoulder and made my way back to the sanctuary of the roof.

A hand grabbed my wrist and I looked over my shoulder to see that the Luffy girl stopped me. She held a frown before it turned into a warm smile that made my insides tingle. Suddenly, I was uncomfortable and tried to free my hand, but her grip was like steel.

"Thanks Hancock. See you later." She let my wrist go and ran into the classroom her straw hat . I stared at my wrist still feeling her warm grip, it felt nice.

I smiled a bit, knowing that she wasn't like the other girls, she really was just trying to be nice. Walking away, holding that small smile, went back to my spot in the roof. Closing my eyes I thought,_ '__maybe she's not like the others. We might get along.'_


	2. I'ts All History

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

**-Chapter 2**-

Robin was in the middle of his lesson when a raven haired girl burst into class. Everyone watched her from their seats with curiosity except a green haired girl who was currently in a deep sleep.

With wide brown eyes, a curvy body, big breasts, an adorable smile, and silky black hair she became the new crush of all the boys in the classroom.

Nico Robin was a man in his late twenties with raven hair that ended at his shoulders. With blue eyes and dark skin, and muscled body he had many female admirers. The only thing that made him even more irresistible to his female students was his cool adult charm that sent them to cloud nine.

Robin gave a smile, and set down his history book on his desk. "You must be Monkey D. Luffy, correct."

Hands on her hips she gave a warm smile to the class and said, "yeah, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, future pirate king. Nice to meet you."

Everyone in the class looked at her like she grew another head, laughs could be heard throughout the classroom but it didn't bother Luffy.

Robin laughed a bit into his hand. _'Pirate King. How interesting.'_ "So, Miss Luffy why are you an hour late on your first day of school."

Scratching behind her head, she face Robin and said, "sorry, I got lost so I got someone to help me. He was nice, his name was Hancock."

All the girls glared daggers at her, but she didn't notice. The girls wondered how this girl could ever get close to Hancock-kun when they couldn't.

_The Boa Hancock. Hmm. . . ._ Robin looked at Luffy with a calculating gleam for a second before it disappeared. "Very well. Just don't let it happen again. You can take that empty seat near the window."

After moving from Foosha Village to All Blue Island with her foster-father, Shanks and her brother, Ace, Luffy was a little homesick but excited to make new friends at my new school.

My teacher, Nico Robin seemed nice and didn't get mad at me for being late. Back home, I'd get a hit from Grandpa for being late. Stupid Grandpa and his stupid fists of love.

I heard some snoring coming from the seat in front of me and saw a girl with green hair sleeping. Luffy took one look at her decided that she'd be her first friend at her new school.

I looked at the front of the room to see Robin writing on the board with a black marker and quickly poked the green haired girl. The girl twitched and leaned over the back of her chair. She gave Luffy a cold glare from the corner of her eye. "Are you the one who woke me up?"

She had green cropped hair with grey eyes, and three gold teardrop earrings in her ears. A wooden sword jutted out from a black backpack on the floor next to her desk.

"Yes, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Want to be my friend?" She held out her hand waiting for her to return the gesture.

Zoro looked at the hand in confusion. Usually people would avoid her because of her looks, but this girl didn't seem to even be scared of her. It seemed impossible to say no because of that happy smile stretched across her face and shook her hand with a strong grip.

"I'm Roronora Zoro. But I think it'd be better if you stayed away from me."

Luffy frowned before clasping Zoro's hand between her hands, "I've already decided we'll be friends." Her grin came back with full force, "besides I'm a great fighter. I won't let anyone beat me without a fight."

A rare smile found its way on Zoro's face and she said, "looking forward to it, Luffy." Turning back in her seat she thought: _being with this girl may make things more interesting._

"Miss Luffy and Miss Zoro. I'm glad you're getting along but we are in the middle of class."

Robin stood in front of the class, he had a warm smile on his face but his eyes were an icy blue. Luffy and Zoro gulped and quickly straightened up, no one else seemed to notice the dark aura from him.

"Yes, Nico-sensei."

Robin's eyes returned to its normal blue and he gave them a bright smile. He turned back to the board and continued his lecture.

Luffy slumped into her chair and sighed, _'that was scary. It was almost like my body was frozen.'_ The bell rang and the students packed up their things and filed out of the classroom. Luffy gathered up her stuff and slipped her bag over her shoulder and noticed a head of green hair leaving the room.

She ran out the door to catch up to her new friend. The hallways were full of students and Luffy lost sight of Zoro through the rush of bodies. She frowned and turned around to get to her next class when someone tapped her shoulder.

Zoro stood behind her with a frown and asked, "what's with that face."

Luffy looked at her with a pout, "stupid Zoro. You didn't wait for me."

She ignored the insult and reached out her hand with a sigh. "Yeah. Yeah. Let me see your class schedule."

Taking a white piece of folded paper from her bag she unfolded it and handed her schedule to Zoro:

_Period 1: History- Nico Robin Room 113_

_Period 2: English- Buggy Room 205 _

_Period 3: Cooking- Sanji Room 109_

_Period 4: Music- Brook Room 105_

_LUNCH_

_Period 5: Gym- Franky Room 101_

Zoro took out her schedule and matched it up with Luffy's, they had the same schedule.

"Looks like were in the same classes."

Luffy jumped up and down with excitement and hugged Zoro. "Yeah, I get to stay together with Zoro."

Students in the hallways looked at the strange girls and snickered. The laughs reached Zoro's attention and she found that everyone stopped to look at them. Embarrassed she pushed Luffy away and grabbed her hand before running down the hallway with a confused Luffy behind her. Zoro sped through the hallways with a fast pace before she bumped into a hard body.

She and Luffy crashed into the person with a thud causing them to become a mass of entangled limbs on the hard tile floor.

The person shoved them away from him and stood up, glaring down at them he shouted, "watch where you're going, woman."

Zoro snarled and looked up to see who just yelled at her. Her eyes met crystal blue and she blushed before remembering he just shoved her and glowered at him.

"Don't yell at me. It was an accident don't get your panties in a twist, pretty boy."

Hancock's eye twitched, no one called him pretty boy. Grabbing a fistful of Zoro's shirt he pulled her up to his eyesight, "I am not a pretty boy, you uncouth girl."

Luffy sat on the floor curious to why they were fighting when she recognized the boy, her eyes gleamed with happiness. Jumping up she tackled them both and they fell to the floor. Luffy lay sprawled on top of Hancock and Zoro leaving them in a misleading situation. Luffy laughed and leaned down and smiled, "Hancock, we meet again. This is Zoro, my friend I met in my history class."

Hancock stared at her with bewilderment before he noticed that she was sitting on top of his lap with Zoro between them. He blushed and shoved them off before crashing into the wall. He covered his face to hide his blush and stared at Luffy for a moment and huffed, "you again, I hoped that we wouldn't meet again like this."

"You know him, Luffy."

"Yeah he's a nice person Zoro he helped me find my class."

Zoro looked at him with suspicion, _'nice person, my ass.'_ She's heard of this Boa Hancock, he's supposed to be a big deal at this school; the biggest jerk in the whole school. Grabbing Luffy's shoulders she looked straight into to her eyes and whispered, "don't get close to him, he's bad news."

Hancock had good ears and picked up on their conversation, he walked toward them and growled, "you shouldn't believe rumors. It is not my fault that people have a problem with me."

"Maybe it's that attitude that makes people hate you."

He clenched his fists and stared at her with an intense glare, "you want to know how I deal with pests who get in my way then."

Zoro smirked and grabbed the handle of her sword from her backpack, "try me."

**"Enough."**

Luffy held a large glare on her face that stopped them in their tracks.

"You two are my friends, so you shouldn't fight."

Hancock widened his eyes before his eyes narrowed in contempt. _'Friends. This girl thinks were friends, I will not be fooled by women ever again.' _He lowered his face and stomped away before looking back at Luffy with complete hatred, **"we aren't friends and never will be, now get that in your head and leave me** alone."

He left them frozen in the hallways as he walked out of their sight. Zoro was frozen as she saw the complete hatred in his eyes and felt a little bad about what she had said to him. She looked to her side to see that Luffy stood with a little sadness in her normally bright eyes.

**-CHAPTER 2 END-**

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 2 of Is it Love?**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**By the way, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really have no idea how to do the next chapter, so I'm asking do any of you have any ideas. **

**I'm thinking that the story will be more focused on Hancock and Luffy rather than anyone else, but tell me what you think. I've been mostly focused on my other story Unexpected Future, so I haven't been writing anything for Is It Love?**

**Please give me some ideas, and I'll use them, so either ignore this or help me out, whichever is fine with me.**

**- Shy Owl ^V^**


	4. The Unforgettable Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

_Italics-thoughts/memories_

**Has some angst here, but I tried to add a little humor towards the end, but I hope you like it!**

**Please add the time to review, and new ideas are welcome. Also, thanks to my reviewers you really helped me out.**

* * *

**-Chapter 3**-

Hancock was not the least bit happy to say the least. A scowl spread across his handsome face and his fists clenched at his sides as he stomped down the pristine halls of All Blue High school.

A faint prick of pain entered his heart and he stiffened before grasping the front of his uniform, taking a few steps back he slumped against the cold brick wall.

_Why is it that I feel bad about how I treated that girl?_

_That woman is just the same as **her. **She just cared about herself and that friendship was probably a farce to get closer to me. How could have been so stupid?_

His face was unreadable as his black hair hung in his face as he stared at the white tile floor. His usual bright sky blue eyes were a dull blue as he reminisced about some memories he could never forget no matter how many times he tried to.

* * *

**Hancock POV**

_The house they had lived in about 10 years ago with their mother was small but comfortable in a well-known neighborhood where their mother was known as an angel with long hazel brown hair that hung down a heart-shaped face, warm sky blue eyes, and pale skin she seemed like she couldn't harm a fly, but it could not have been more far from the truth. _

_The woman standing in front of me and my sisters was no angel, her normally warm blue eyes were blocks of ice and her brown hair was lifeless and tousled in a bun at the top of her head, and her pale skin seemed dead white. _

_Those hands that always hurt us but had a gentle touch when she maintained that small amount of sanity she still had before Father left._

_Those eyes that starred hatefully at us but always had a small bit of warmth beneath those cold blue eyes._

_That mouth that curled into a hateful frown or sneer when we were in her sight but sometimes those red lips would have a smile spread across her face that would give us a false sense of security until she went into a rage. _

_I stood in front of Sandersonia and Marigold ready to protect them from this woman who dared call herself our mother. A mother wouldn't take out her anger on children or let them fend for themselves on scraps of food scattered across the kitchen._

_Day in and day out we had to deal with the abuse, curses, and drinking but the worst was when she seemed to forget what she did to us and treat us with kindness until she went into a terror filled rage then took out her anger on us. She never left any visible marks when we left for school so nobody suspected anything. I suppose with the absence of our father after he left her for another woman, she was stricken with some type of illness that distorted her mentality and chose to take it out on us._

_The day we finally escaped from that nightmare was when a neighbor reported hearing bangs and silent screams coming from the house after a distinctly bad mood from their mother that resulted in a black eye on my face with a broken arm and large bruises across Marigold and Sandersonia's backs with cuts slashed across their arms. It would have been worst if our mother hadn't left the front door unlocked, maybe we may have finally escaped from the beatings and fallen into a permanent unconsciousness; either way would have been fine with me._

_The neighbor was an old woman named Nyon, she was the kind of woman who most people think is a little creepy because she always carried a snake shaped cane in hand every time she went out. _

_After seeing the situation, Nyon threatened our mother by calling child services, and mother glared daggers before running through the kitchen out the back door and before leaving she shot me a heated glare with her hair tousled by a sudden gust of wind that still haunts me and I'll never forget those words she said 10 years ago._

_"This isn't over you brats, I'll be back and when I do you'll never go against me again."_

_After that the police came and we were in their custody, scared but relieved that we were finally free from our mother; I couldn't help but to dwell on those last words she said and to this day I still think she'll come back for us. Nyon took custody of us, saying that she couldn't let brats like us go when we were in trouble, and even though I act coldly towards her, I'll always be indebted to her._

_After the disappearance of my mother police searched for her throughout the city, but it was like she had just disappeared off the face of the earth. The next few months there were still no results and the police eventually gave up and we didn't really care if they ever found her. Now that she was gone, maybe now I could enjoy my childhood._

* * *

The school bell rung bringing Hancock out of his stupor, and he quickly brought his head up and retained his calm exterior despite the nightmare filled memories that often plagued him, no one except his sisters and Nyon knew about his episodes.

Ignoring the pinked cheeks and longing gazes of the girls and the hate filled glares of the boys in the crowd of students he guided his way to his next class: Cooking in Room 109.

Hancock turned a few corners to stand outside a bright yellow door labeled _'Cooking'_ with _'Sanji'_ labeled under it with Room 109 posted on the wall right near the door. Hancock twisted the gray doorknob only to bombarded with a blast of wonderful spices and sweets. A small smile appeared on his face, he always loved the smell of freshly made cuisine, that was the initial reason he chose to stay another year in cooking.

The room had small kitchens on the three sides of the room with a desk in the front where the teacher would direct the lessons. In the center of the room were white raised tables with two stools seated under them for their cooking assignments. The kitchens had a large refrigerator, a cutting board table, sink, and brown cupboards on the walls that contained the ingredients needed for recipes.

His smile disappeared in a second when he heard a voice yell, "hey Hancock!" A scowl appeared on his face and he directed his gaze to the straw hat wearing girl he wanted to avoid at any cost. Quickly drawing his gaze away from the loud girl, he looked among the seats only to find that the only available seat was next to his current bane of his existence, Monkey D. Luffy.

Boa Hancock was to say the least, royally pissed off knowing that he was partnered up with this girl for the rest of the year. There was no escaping it since the teacher was a notorious pervert, or as Sanji_-sensei_ called himself 'the ladies man,' and thought that I was the luckiest man ever to be paired up with this fine lady, who was now drooling all over the table with her hands as a makeshift pillow.

Boa Hancock couldn't help but to sneak a glance now and then at his partner who was still sleeping, even though most of the girls in the class shot some jealous glares at the straw hat wearing brunette from their seats. He definitely did not notice how long her eyelashes were, or the slight pink tint of her lips, or how her short hair shone in the light from under her straw hat.

The only reason that Luffy ever woke up was the not too gentle nudge received from Hancock when her snores became too loud. She raised her head and rubbed one eye before lazily glancing at her cooking partner who was looking at anything but her. A frown marred her face as she glanced at the teacher who was flirting with the female student in front by offering her a red rose from his desk.

_'Why did he act that way? Was he sick or something, or did I do something wrong?'_ Luffy contemplated the problem over and over through her head until a headache came on and she quickly gave up on the thinking part. She figured that if he wasn't going to talk to her then she'd make him talk to her.

She poked his arm with a small finger, peeking up to find that Hancock was still ignoring her except the slight twitch of his eye. She pouted and nudged his arm with her elbow and leaned to his side and whispered, "why are you in such a bad mood, Hancock. You just stormed off leaving me and Zoro there without talking to us some more."

Hancock's brow twitched and he glanced down at her with a cold gleam in his eyes, he hissed, "how many time will I have to say it for you to get it, you know I'll say it for really nice and slow since you don't seem to get it. We...are...not...friends...and...never...will...be ." Luffy's eyes glassed over and she lowered her head so that her strawhat covered her eyes.

_'Maybe now she'll get it and leave me alone.'_ He leaned back and sighed before...

"I understand now Hancock!"

Luffy eyes were like bright stars as she gave a bright smile and clutched Hancock's hands in hers. "You aren't used to having friends right that's why you pushed me away right, but don't worry I still want to be your friend."

_'He was just being shy but I won't let that stop me from being his friend.'_

Hancock looked at her with wide blue eyes as he took in that happy glint in her large brown eyes, he couldn't say a word and just let her swings his hands around. On the outside he was frozen like a statue, but on the inside he was fighting his own internal battle.

_'How? How could she this stupid? No one in the right mind would try to get me to like them to this extent. Is she insane?'_

Hancock fell out of his stupor and tried to free his hands from her grip, but she held on with a strong grip.

_'How is she so strong?'_

"Ahem."

The two brunettes turned their heads toward the front of the classroom to find Sanji looking at them from the front of the room with a smile that was anything but nice, along with every other student in the room. The girls looked at Luffy with piercing glares that seemingly bounced off her and the boys looked at Hancock with hatred for gaining the heart of the new girl.

"Looks like you two are getting along nicely but leave your blossoming love for after class, okay."

Hancock glanced down at their joined hands and felt a blush crept on his face, and yelled, "let go Luffy."

Luffy let go and if possible her smile got even brighter and she tackled Hancock into a hug, "you finally said my name Hancock."

Hancock's blush reddened as Luffy threw her hands around his neck in a tight grip. He couldn't stop the rapid beating of his heart as Luffy clung to him in a hug that wasn't totally miserable for Hancock. To his shock the hug wasn't bad it was nice, and the touch was welcomed and he reluctantly returned the hug for a few seconds before he remembered that they were still in class and pushed her away and took a seat.

The rest of class spent with Sanji chiding them on 'intimate' acts not approved of in school(couldn't think of anything better, sorry). Although, Hancock was a little mad about the scolding he got, Luffy's grin seemed to brighten his mood and a barely seen smile covered his face.

_'I think I could get used to this.'_

* * *

**!ALERT!**

**This story really needs some inspiration so ideas are welcomed. Until next time, goodbye!^V^**


	5. Big Brother

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned One Piece, I only own this story**

_Italics: thoughts_

_Author's Note: Some more characters will appear in the next few chapters._

_Sorry for the wait, and thanks for the reviews they really inspire me._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hancock and Luffy walked down the halls after the bell had rung and she found out that the shared two classes together: Cooking and Gym. She got too excited at that and hugged Hancock but he pushed her away with a pink face. She didn't mind it and they walked side-by-side for a while in each others company.

Luffy managed to pry Hancock's phone from and gave entered her number into his phone, her contact name was _Straw Hat _in his phone. In her phone, she labeled Hancock as _Snake Dude_, despite the fact that he was against it.

Luffy skipped a few steps ahead and waved at Hancock, "guess I'll see you in Gym, bye Hancock." He gave her a curt wave with an awkward smile and watched her retreating back as she traveled through the crowds of people. He made his way to his next class after he finally lost her and walked the halls with a certain grace that captivated all the girl's attention.

"Hancock-kun, can I walk with you?"

He eyed the girl who looked at him such love in her green eyes. She had long wavy black hair and wore the standard uniform but her skirt was a few inches short exposing pale legs. Her name was Alvida and she was known at the school for sleeping around with a lot of guys, but she had her eyes set on Hancock since his first year.

She pushed up against Hancock's arm pressing her chest against him hoping to at least capture his interest, but he simply pushed her aside and kept walking.

She huffed and jogged up to catch up to him and sweetly said, "come on, don't be so cold. I just want to get to know you some better. Besides you let that stupid girl tag along with you."

Hancock felt his blood boil and turned on her with narrowed icy blue eyes and cornered her so that her back touched the wall and leaned in close to her so that she smelled the faint scent of mint of his breath.

"Never say anything bad about Luffy, she's better than you'll ever be. Now leave me alone, you stupid woman."

He left her cowering against the locker until she slid down the locker and covered her face with her hands and sneered at the thought of any other girl with Hancock.

'_Hmpf. What's so good about that stupid looking girl?'_

She quickly stood up and glared at the eyes trained on her and stomped away with the thought of making that girl pay for taking away _her_ Hancock-kun.

* * *

Hancock ran a hand through his hair before turning a few corners to reach his class: Art in Room 201. The teacher was an older woman, Jora, who had a rather unnatural obsession with Art. She always doted on Hancock and he'd try to ignore the woman because that smile irked him to no point.

Opening the door he found that the art room was large and about the size of a basketball court with colorful paint splashes decorating the wall from past classes. Stools dotted the room with easels in front of them with mini desks next to them. In the front was a raised platform where the teacher's desk and swivel chair stood with a chalkboard on the wall with some cabinets on the side.

The first thing he heard when he walked in was a male voice shout, "you bastards are going to pay for what you just said about my little sister."

Some guy stood in front of some frightened second years with his fists raised up read for a fight. The other students didn't know whether to ignore them or call a teacher so they settled for watching to see how it would play out.

The guy wore the standard boy's uniform which consisted of a white button up which was left unbuttoned to show a muscular chest and black pants bunched at his knees. He wore a grungy pair of black boots on his feet and an orange hat with glasses sat on his head, and a red bead necklace ran across his neck.

I ignored them and took a seat far away on one of the stools and adjusted his sketch pad and looked at his watch, it read 1:13 p.m., about 4 minutes till class started.

He sighed and felt his phone vibrate and tapped the screen of his iPhone and saw that he got a text from Luffy.

It read:

**Hi Hancock! I wanted to know if we could go home together, I want u to meet my big bro :)**

He felt a smile creep on his face as he saw the text and felt that strange feeling come on his face and typed back: **sure, I'll meet you at the school gates.**

The guys who were fighting with the guy wearing the hat got to close to Hancock and caused the paint on his table to splatter on his shirt coloring his white shirt green, red, and black.

Hancock's eye twitched and he stood up and grabbed the collar of the guy who closest to him and hissed, "were you the one who spilt the can on me."

The guy sneered and grab on to Hancock's hands, "so what are you going to do pretty boy."

'_Pretty boy.'_ His lips twitched and he dropped the guy on his ass and stood in front of him and cracked his knuckles and smiled, "looks like you need a lesson in manners, right."

Hancock was a lot taller than the kid so his shadow covered his whole body which made the kid cower into the ground.

Before he could throw the first punch, someone grabbed his wrist before it crushed the kid's nose.

"It was just an accident, you don't need to get mad about it."

Hancock looked at the guy and close up he could see the guy had freckles scattered across his nose, pale skin, and grey eyes.

Hancock glared at the hand like it was a disease and pried the hand from his wrist and said, "I believe that you were the one who started the fight, right."

"I only did it because they were talking about my little sister."

Hancock huffed and smirked, "well aren't you the best big brother."

The guy's lips curled into a sneer and he regarded Hancock with an irritated gaze, "hmm, you're a smart guy aren't you. What's your name?"

As he responded he didn't even look up at him, but tried cleaning off the paint with a rag, "Boa Hancock, not that it concerns you."

"Okay Hancock, my name is Portgaz D. Ace, so when you tell the doctor who kicked your ass tell him my name."

Hancock felt his eye twitch and frowned, "you really think I would lower myself to being defeated by the likes of you."

Ace felt a surge of anger course through him and leaned in towards Hancock and whispered, "you better watch it or else."

Ace walked away to the other side of the room and took a seat on a stool and sent Hancock silent threats until the teacher came in wearing a dress that practically screamed rainbow.

Jora had worked at All Blue High school for some time, but she really loved to teach about Art. It always brought joy to her heart when she saw Boa Hancock, a second year at the school with a beauty that always managed to captivate her. His angular features, blue eyes, and stature made her feel like dedicating the rest of her life to paint him.

As usual she talked about the wonders of Art for about half of the period and then assigned a project for them to complete using their inspiration. The project for today was to find something you cared about and draw/paint it to introduce to the class next week.

During the rest of the period Jora never saw the tension between Ace and Hancock, but the other students did and they felt really uncomfortable and when the bell rang they literally left the room leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

The boys kept shoving and pushing each other trying to get out the door and were about to start a fight in the middle of the hallway, but a familiar black head of hair captured the brunette's attention and they called out:

**"Luffy"**

Both boys looked at each other with shock then anger, but Luffy didn't notice it and ran to Hancock's side and linked her arm with his. Hancock felt warm when he felt Luffy's chest press up against his arm and Luffy asked, "why is you face so red Hancock, are you sick?"

She pressed her free hand to his forehead while he reddened even more, and slapped her hand away. He turned his head away with a frown and tried to cover up his blush, and said, "I'm fine."

She frowned, but smiled, "whatever you say."

"Since we have lunch together let's go eat with Zoro, she wanted to apologize for earlier."

That surprised Hancock and he mumbled, "really."

She nodded and continued their conversation, both were oblivious to the calculating gaze directed at them by Ace. He didn't like the way Luffy was pressing up Hancock, normal friends weren't that intimate and it pissed him off knowing that she was so friendly with this Hancock guy.

He crossed his arms and scowled at Hancock, "Luffy who's this."

Luffy's smile brightened and she said, "hi Ace, this is Hancock, my new friend."

Ace felt his eye twitch and barely kept his anger in as he gave Hancock a silent glare.

**"Friend, huh."**

Hancock felt something inside him ache when he saw the smile for Ace, and not him. It made him feel mad to know that smile was for someone else, but he pushed it down in hope that it would disappear.

Hancock looked down at luffy and said, "who's this by the way."

"My big brother."

Hancock felt the blood drain from his face, _'Brother.'_ He glanced at Ace to see that he was barely keeping that smile on his face and glared at Hancock with hatred.

Luffy as oblivious as she is, didn't notice but yelled, "ah, its lunchtime let's go eat."

Ace grabbed her hand before she left the room and said, "Luffy, I don't like this guy. I think you should stay away from him." Hancock scowled and ready to insult this guy, but Luffy surprisingly stood up for him.

Luffy pouted and took her hand away, "I don't care what you think, Ace. Hancock is a nice person and I like him" she stuck out her tongue "you're such an idiot, stupid Ace." She left the room with Hancock in tow leaving Ace dumbfounded at the door with some dramatic tears running down his face.

His hand was held out trying to reach Luffy, but he felt like the biggest jerk when he heard his cute little sister call him stupid.

_'What happened to my cute innocent Luffy, she never called me_ stupid_ before he got in the picture.'_

Hancock felt insulted at being called _this guy_, but felt happy knowing that Luffy stood up for him and let her drag him to the cafeteria. He didn't know yet, but this was the moment he first fell in love with Luffy, and that warm feeling in his chest got bigger and he felt a smile tug at his face.

For the first time, he didn't mind the students staring at him with love or contempt, he just needed the straw hat wearing girl who wormed her way into his life for the better.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
